Talk:Sognatrici e Sognatori
You can reach all of us 'dreamers' here! Just hit the 'leave a message' link and type in whatever you want below. Remember to sign your posts using the four tildes with no spaces ( ~ ~ ~ ~) -a collective so thats what those are!- (-Aftermilk) or by using the signature button above. I was thinking it may be helpful for us to sign our names next to whatever task you're working on. Doesn't mean that your the only one working on it, or its all up to you, but just so we are organised as a team. Hello 'sup peeps. greetings people of earth and lovers of all things V &S! -Ufos are real English subs, Layout & Translations combined Hi guys, I was just answering a question from sheepo and I thought I post it here too. To not only get some feedback, but consensus. I think keeping both versions (english & Italian) of the videos is a good ida. Actually I was thinking to that the layout would look like: Video Title - Italian - English subs - Spanish subs - Another language subs One line summary of video (if needed or optional full summary below. A summary may have already been given by an AE user.) *Summary by [username] **This and this happened. It was great. *Moments **2:52 See Veronica blah. **5:45 Sarah does a blah. *Comments/Observations/Speculation/Whatever we want to call it **Mauro's jealousy is showing **Most likely when they first kissed. *''Translation'' by username :V: said :S: said *''Translation 2 or from 1:31 by'' :V: say :S: say (with those underlined symbolising links) Or something along the lines of this. In terms of formatting, I don't think we've settled on something uniform as yet. The above is about it for now... But i think as for content, that should be whats up there. That way we get to keep the Italian videos. Hopefully also down the line, we'll also get to pear through them and link the best quality vids we see. And as for the translations, to combine them into the best version that makes the most sense i think. So not only do people get the fullest version, most accurate meaning and better flow in English (WITHOUT sacrificing meaning), they don't have to get bogged down by reading 3 translations of the same event. Like for example for this one under "Sarah and Veronica cuddling on the sofa", I think the translations can be attributed to all 3 people, and one complete transcript given. What do you guys think? I don't mind working on this... Aftermilk 18:02, February 10, 2010 (UTC) agreed. (i am still in the stage of just trying to get all the videos placed first and foremost) but formatting does need to become uniform at some point. and yes! the translations would be much easier to manage if they were combined into the best possible, most well rounded version. I personally don't feel equipped enough to merge translations but if someone else is willing to take that on .. then I support the idea 100% :)Ufos are real 23:31, February 11, 2010 (UTC) What to call it? Also, I hope you don't mind... I broke up the post into a thread so it might be easier to read. Aftermilk 12:05, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Okay .. I just basically want your opinion and can't find anywhere else to post this .. so here it goes. I am wondering if things such as personal observations/opinions should be included when talking about videos? (I'm not talking about referencing specific observations in the videos) .. I'm talking about something that I don't have direct proof for (speculation perhaps?) ... I have just posted something related to Dec 31 in the timeline regarding the "Not like that.." comment Christina made... I'm just debating on whether or not I should have posted it ... so seriously .. if ANYONE disagrees with my speculation let me know or feel free to remove it altogether ; ) Ufos are real 21:40, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ufos ^^^ I actually like the idea about some speculation being added to the page. i think I might have added a bit myself during I believe week 12 as far as the girls kissing in front of Mauro because he dislikes it. The only thing I can see becoming a problem is if everyone starts to put in speculation and comments, will it become bogged down or should there be a separate page. -Chloe121212 Hey there! Yeah I totally agree. I think speculation is part of the fun & fascination. We probably need to label it as such. So we should call it as such, we just need to decide what... "Commentary" / "Speculation" / "Forum notes" / "Observations" ? True, it might get bogged down, but sometimes in the forum, we generally come to a conclusion.. so while I think it would be nice to include it, it should be clear its just opinions or a summary of opinions. Aftermilk 12:05, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi Guys, I like the idea of some of our personal thoughts on it... after all that also what makes up our lovely AE forum, and what we repeatedly needed from livia there as well, share some light on the situation. Anyway, some things can get lost in translation, so having some "additional comments" might be nice. Sheepo 13:19, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Hide/Show translations On a side note: Is it possible to create a tab or something that hides all translations but when clicked upon reveals the translation? It would make an entire page easier to read. Chloe121212 22:46, February 5, 2010 (UTC) I think that would be a great idea, but i don't know if its possible with this wiki. I do know if its possible in Wikipedia, then its possible here. The only other option I can think of, is if the site gets big enough/complete enough to move it somewhere with those capabilities, but I'd rather not. I do think we do need a better way to show & incorporate translations and moments, etc. Just to figure out how. Aftermilk 13:56, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Aftermilk, check out the following wikia article for instructions on how to enable show/hide(collapsible page elements) features: http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/ShowHide -Rhymess 00:36, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh cool! Thanks Rhymess, I'll look into it. Aftermilk 16:59, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Cristina conversation/was there? Also in reference to what you wrote, I'm confused with the whole Cristina thing, cause I totally thought they were talking about that scene from Dec. 26th when Mauro had just left the room and Cristina was still on the bed talking before and Sarah leans in to give vero a kiss before she got up to go to the bathroom. - Chloe121212 @Chloe121212 -- are you talking about the 10x kiss on Dec26? .. I hadn't thought of that because there was more than just Christina in the room. Someone (possibly Mara) is also laying in the same bed as Christina and Maicol is layin in the bed right next to V and S ... I just thought Sarah was talking about the NYE kiss because of the conversation she had with Gerardo about no one knowing but that they had kissed 3 times around the house on NYE and one girl knows. ... ah.. this is the problem with speculation it drives me crazy .. I think I shall at least go reword the post I had made .. remove the part about NYE .. but we both agree there was a previous kiss witnessed by Christina. Ufos are real 02:03, February 6, 2010 (UTC) @Ufos are real- Well, I was talking about that one until I realised that yes Maicol is right there in the room with them. I'm all sorts of confused now. Ok...I'm back now. I think that perhaps you are right. I know definitely that she witnessed the kissed outside, well everyone did, I'm not sure about the one in the dining room cause I haven't seen the vid in a while, (although it could have been possible cause everyone was around), but like you mentioned earlier, they mention Cristina a lot in reference to the NYE kiss. So, in short, I recant my previous statement and totally believe that you should stick with ur previous speculation. LOL! Chloe121212 05:46, February 6, 2010 (UTC) @Ufos are real & Chloe121212 - I don't know if this makes sense or I'm just repeating what you wrote... ! I think that Sarah wasn't too accruate when she said 3 kisses around the house only, there were before as well. I think she was just still reeling from New Year's, it being out in the open like that and the intensity of those kisses. So as for those kisses I think there were 3 on New Year's Eve/Day. About Cristina witnessing it... I think it could be one of two things: a) "It was the I should take a shower with you two... not like that" because maybe while being out in the open, she was the only one who really saw the action of that kiss/or they just call it that becuase she made such a funny joke. b) Cristina was nearby for the infamous NYE kiss and no camera caught it or showed us. Does that make sense? Is it at all to do with what you are talking about heh? Aftermilk 12:05, February 6, 2010 (UTC) @Aftermilk & Chloe121212 - I always love a good discussion so thank you guys for responding.. it really does help to flesh out the issue and gets me thinking :) As Aftermilk said.. yes there were certainly multiple kisses between them prior to NYE .. but I think that she is talking about more than just the regular kisses exchanged normally around the house. The fact that she tells Gerardo that they do the real kissing under the covers and then she adds that there were 3 on NYE makes me think that these three were of some specific importance.. more intense,more intimate? more like their real kisses under the covers? .. because she also tells Gerardo that none of the houseguests know (the houseguests have witnesses their normal kisses in passing at this point .. so what they don't know about is the "real" kisses???) .. and Sarah says they don't really want the other houseguests to know about it because they will hate them even more. Sounds like we are agreeance that Christina is probably the "one girl" that Sarah tells Gerardo that knows.Then in the conversation on New Years Day when Vero mentions "that one in front of Christina.. nobody saw" ... BUT wasn't there also a point where one of them says something about "oh my god did you see Christina's face" .. in reference to catching them kissing? ... of course I can't find where that was written now.. so it appears the search continues ... the truth is out there ; ) Ufos are real 20:20, February 6, 2010 (UTC) @UFOs are real- I see where you're going with that, although I'll always still believe that any and all kisses between those 2 were "real" kisses, (more so than a friendly peck like between Carmela and Mara), but Sarah stating that none of the other house guests knew and mentioning 3 specific ones makes me also think that they were more significant than the norm. Also doesn't Vero makes a mention about someone while dancing right before THE infamous NYE kiss. Is that it? I'm off to search. Chloe121212 06:39, February 7, 2010 (UTC) @Chloe121212 & Ufos are real. Chloe - yup! You read my mind. I thought she did mention Cristina watching as they were dancing in between fits of laughter. Mind you, I don't know Italian tho.... But could they have been laughing about the joke Cristina made about the shower with them (really nobody saw??)..? It seems not, but its the only reference that kind of makes sense. Still, it doesn't quite fit in with the timeline. This is what confuses me though about the timeline: Sarah's boots. I don't know what Sarah was wearing during the day (yet) but for the eve, I had at first thought that Sarah started off wearing heels, then changed to boots, as one would do when your feet get tired after being in heels the whole night, this makes sense to me, but it looks like from the vids its not the case. I can't be sure though. It seems like Sarah started off the night in boots, and by the time the show came round she was in heels. She stayed in them late into the night, I believe, because I saw a convo with her & Mauro (in a beige shirt/PJs) what seemed like basically the end of the night, and they looked rugged like after a large night out. So if it they were mentioning Cristina from earlier (shower joke outside), why would you change from heels to boots to heels again? If we could get someone to translate what Ve and Sa were laughing about. So... hahah basically after all that, is that I think we still might need to hunt for that vid. Is no one else annoyed that the archives aren't kept forever? ARGH! If only... :( Ufos - Yeah... i think you got it. Thanks for spelling it out because it does clear it up, it is confusing if you aren't looking at the details. Yeah Chloe, its hard not too look any kiss not as a real kiss, at least for our sake. :P It makes sense what you say about the "real" kisses Ufos in how she describes it to Gerardo, and interesting now that we can differentiate the two. Then, I think we all agree that Sarah meant "real" kisses when talking to him. Not to be graphic or anything.. eh, but taking the NYE kiss as more of a standard for a "real" kiss, I think it would be longer (like the NYE kiss), less peckish, and like you said intense & intimate. It's not to say that therefore all the other kisses were fake kisses, but just that they were different. Maybe "real" kisses in this sense also have that intimate sexual connotation too. Under the covers would make sense or at night makes sense for that kind of thing. I think we've seen a few in public with that kind of intensity (e.g. the Internet kiss), but not open-mouthed. shame :P 3 NYE kisses - I did notice other kisses during NYE apart from the infamous one. One during the fireworks (Sa in heels). It was quick, I don't think the others noiced. Another in the kitchen before it started (Sa in heels), everyone in the kitchen. But I don't think those count as the 2 other real kisses Sarah was talking about.... It's not much to go on unfort :-( Thanks for taking the time to let me lay it all out there... I hope i'm making some kind of sense. You girls are awesome. Just want to put that out there. ;) Aftermilk 18:38, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Admin access See here for how to get it (basically contact me) . here. info here. Aftermilk 16:24, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Things to do We need all the help we can get... so if you think you can help with one of these.. great! - Gathering info. - Going through AE forum, adding anything there into here. (see below) - Tell other forums about this site. - Tell spanish speakers about this site/videos to add. - Getting everything timelined - Getting subtitled videos - Intro to this wiki written - Formatting - Adding intro to each week. Going through the AE Forum checklist Ideas for the future? A Spanish version of this site? at es.ilsogno.wikia.com Eventually move this here? - http://ilsogno.wikia.com/wiki/Sarah_%26_Veronica%27s_Il_Sogno_Wiki_talk:Community_Portal Tailor this info better for this wiki? Or leave it as a reference? (a web address i forgot to paste in) Viewing the whole day's videos on one page. using the youtube embed tool. Is this useful/worthwile? How to organize "moments" and translations? Moments, any way to collect them all on one page with dynamic updating? Summary of the day. Mari*'s channel and removed videos After Mediaset pulled down a few S & V videos, it seems that Mari* decided to start from scratch and removed all the videos she had uploaded. As a result, most videos are no longer available and we are left with many dead links. I went through "week 7", "week 13" and "week 16" and highlighted the removed videos, most of the videos are no longer available unfortunately, adding a "video(s) removed" warning. We'll have to go through the timeline and find which videos were removed and see what we can do(if we can find the videos on YT again from a different uploader or we'll eventually have to remove the references from the wiki). Rhymess 01:13, February 15, 2010 (UTC) thank u so,so much for the update and all the hard work! Ssea 16:33, March 4, 2010 (UTC)ssea. thank u for the latest update, can't wait to see more.Ssea 03:58, March 5, 2010 (UTC)ssea